A day in the life of Bridge
by 666theBANSHEE
Summary: Pretty self explanatory. Read and review please!


A day in the life of Bridge

*Beep Beep*

*Beep Beep*

*BEEP BEEP!*

"Alright, ALRIGHT!" the man occupying the bed shouted after being woken from a wonderful dream. It had been perfect, with everything made out of toast, and served with the most golden butter. Then, coming back to reality, he had to accept that anything like that ever happening would never happen, unless he became the king of the galaxy, or something like that. If that every happened, he'd make sure all everyone ate was toast.

Groaning, he lifted himself out of bed, noting how Sky's bed was already empty and perfectly neat. Comparing his side of the room to Sky's, you could clearly see that Sky was the more professional of the 2. All his side consisted of was all things S.P.D related, and Bridge wouldn't be surprised if one day he woke up and Sky had the S.P.D handbook in a glass case protected by lasers and various other security monitors. Looking around his own side of the room, it was not as neat, and had several different items from his childhood, like his guitar for example. He hadn't played it in ages, but it still stood there, waiting to be picked up. Bridge would love to pick it up sometime and pluck at it, but he just didn't have the time anymore.

Yawning, he turned his bedside radio on.

"_Good morning to everyone! It's 06.25 in Newtech City and boy is it hot, and expected to get hotter with highs of 77 Fahrenheit in some places around midday, so cover yourselves and wear plenty of sunscreen to protect yourself from them UV rays! In other news there is only some minor congestion in the western extension, and in the city centre, but all other roads seem to be running as normal, and it looks like it is gonna be another beautiful day in Newtech city."_

Bridge groaned, knowing that whenever anyone ever said that, it always meant trouble for S.P.D. He got forced out of his forced after nearly doubling over after his stomach rumbled hard. _Breakfast time, _He thought. The shower could always wait. Toast ALWAYS came first. After changing from his pyjamas (green pyjamas I might add) into his working day uniform, he ran out of the room heading for the Food Synthesizer in the Rec Room, thinking about which butter he was going to put on his toast today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking into the Rec Room, Bridge noted how the only other person in the room was Z, as normal. Sky would be training as he always was in a morning, Syd would be most likely doing something beauty related, curling her hair or painting her nails, something like that. As for Jack... he never really was a morning person. Earliest Bridge ever knew him to get up was about 9, and he didn't expect him to wake up any earlier than that. A lot of people would always question Jack's role as red ranger, thinking he wasn't suited as a leader. Bridge had always seen Jack as a friend, but would never question his role as a leader.

Walking over to the food synthesizer, he noticed how Z had her earphones in, as usual, and could hear the music coming out of them from quite a distance. Knowing she can't hear him and probably didn't see him come in, he walked over to the chair she was laid on, taking one of the earphones out.

"Hey Z" She looked up to see who had disturbed her, the angry expression on her face disappearing as she realised who it was.

"Oh, hey Bridge. How are you today?" She asked as he was walking over to the synthesizer, clicking through the options looking for toast.

"Well, I am OK, but I got woken up by my alarm when I was sleeping, so I was a little annoyed."

"Yes Bridge, that's what it is there for..." He finally found the toast, and was now choosing his butter.

"Yeah, I know that! It's just that I was having a really good dream and I wish the alarm had just waited a few more minutes so I could savour the taste of the rare buttered toast I was eating." He had decided on Anchor Spreadable for today. Hadn't had it in a whole 15 hours, which is a lot for Bridge.

"Ok Bridge, whatever you say..." He could hear the annoyed tone in Z's voice, and didn't need to be psychic to feel it.

"What's wrong?" She looked up as he sat on the sofa opposite her.

"Nothing, I'm just sick of everyday being the same, we go through the same routine day after day and it gets quite boring." Bridge listened to her whilst munching on his slices of toast, knowing that as soon as he finished his current pile, he would make another.

"I don't get what you mean. Like the general routine, your routine, my routine? Did I do something wrong?" She laughed at the way he asked so many questions at once.

"No, it isn't you, it's just the way everything runs the same way everyday. We are always the first up, Sky never comes in and talks to us, and you get a pile of toast, sit there and eat it, then get another. Then Syd will walk in after her 3 hour makeover session she thinks is compulsory to her life. Then Sky comes back from training just as Jack wakes up and gets here, and they sit and bicker about leadership and how Sky always thinks that Jack is a rubbish leader, and how wearing red isn't everything."

"Well, yeah, that does pretty much sum up a typical morning. But aren't we changing it now by talking about it? We could make a difference; we could go for a walk, or drag Jack out of bed, or even go training to alter the current routine."

"I'd love that Bridge. I'll plan something for tomorrow morning." Bridge was just finishing his first pile of toast. Then, as if on cue, Syd walked in. He really could see where she was coming from.

"Morning Syd" Bridge greeted her

"Morning, Barbie!" Z shouted over her music, even though she had only one earphone in.

"How can you compare me to her? She is so much thinner than I am!" Z rolled her eyes as Syd began to point out what she called 'body errors', which was pretty much everything.

"Syd, you look fine as you are. A lot of girls would do anything to look like you." Bridge didn't really know whether he had said that to make her feel better, or said it to shut her up.

"Aww, Bridge, that's so nice!" She went in for a hug, squeezing the dear life out of him. He could see through Syd's long hair, and could see Z mocking him, pointing and laughing silently. Pulling away, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made him blush slightly.

"So Bridge, how are you today?" Not wanting a conversation like the one he had just had with Z, his reply was shorter.

"I'm alright, how about you?"

"Same as always. Has anyone seen Kat yet?"

"Yeah, when I was walking down here, why?" Z responded.

"I want to ask her if she'll fix the lights on my mirror, they aren't working for some reason." Z put her magazine down and took her other earphone.

"Syd, Kat isn't here to fix your mirror! She has much more important things to do with her time, like making sure the entire base's computers work correctly. Why don't you ask Boom to do it?"

"Chill out! I was only gonna ask her! Fine, I'll ask Boom if it bothers you that much..." Secretly Bridge felt slightly offended she hadn't asked him to do it. He had quite a knack for technology as well, even though he doesn't have a position on the base that requires it. Shrugging the thought off, he walked over to the food synthesizer yet again, planning to get his second pile of greatness. It felt like today would be another long day. He couldn't wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review Please!


End file.
